Babylon Who?
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: As two universes collide, so do the special people from the universes! Not to mention two evil races collide and team up for raging war...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: new story time! Hopefully this story will inspire you to watch Babylon 5, seriously is a good thing to marathon over the summer!**

Babylon Who?

John Sheridan was totally shocked. He knew what was happening, and yet no one else did. Why was that? He knew two different universes were clashing. And what's worse, some race called the Daleks have now teamed up with the Shadows! How bad was that? Very bad. Because the Daleks were very hard to kill. "John!" Susan shouted In his face. "Wha?" He sputtered. "There appears to be a Blue Police Box in the storage of dock 5. It didn't come on the cargo ship either. Come see." And with that, John and Susan bolted off to the docking bay.

The Doctor for once had no idea where he had just gotten. Rose, on the other hand, somehow knew. "2260, Babylon 5, Earth Force space station." She had blurted. "And how do you know when I don't?" He asked her. "I dunno. I just do." Then the next minute they were surrounded. "Hold your fire!" Called a man in a military suit. "John Sheridan, captain of this station." Rose analyzed before John could actually introduce himself. But he shocked both The Doctor and Rose with his response. "The Doctor, last time lord and his companion Rose Tyler, human." The woman next to him gaped at John, like he just defeated a Dalek with bare hands, or in Susan's case, a Shadow with his bare hands. "What is going on with you, Captain? You've been off your rocker all day!" The woman commented. "How are you two doing this?" The Doctor questioned. "We just know." John and Rose answered at the same time. "Okay, that was creepy." The woman said. "Commander, go and get Garabaldi. Zack, go with Susan." John ordered. A security officer stood. "Yes captain." And Susan and Zack vanished. Then a woman with a bone crest on her head entered the docking bay. "John, who-?" The woman was cut off by Rose. "Delenn of Mir, Minbari." She shut her mouth. "Okay, now I'm starting to creep myself out." She hissed. Delenn looked scared. "John, it is them. The prophecy spoken by Kosh to me before he died!" She exclaimed fearfully. "He said the Master of Time and the Bad Wolf would appear when the Shadows joined up with the exterminator race." She recited. "Exterminator race? You don't possibly mean the Daleks, do you?" Rose asked. "Kosh had called them that once before, yes." Delenn said. "Oh that is bad. But what are Shadows?" The Doctor asked. "An ancient race who has waged war against every other race. Human, Minbari, Centauri, Narn, Drazi, you name it. Even the Gain are being attacked." John said. The Doctor processed this for a second. "So the Daleks and the Shadows teamed up.. I wonder how bad this will get. The Daleks have a shield protecting their bodies from being hurt." He spoke. Delenn shivered. "And with the Shadows' cloaking technology, this could end in our bloody defeat." Delenn said in response to The Doctor. "They have cloaking technology?" Rose piped up. "They take us by surprise most of the time. Out in the stars, we use jump gates to travel in and out of hyperspace. It's a faster way to travel. But unlike every other race, the Shadows exit hyperspace without opening and jump gates. And that's bad because if we don't see those, we can tell if they are around until the scanners pick them up. And by then it could be too late." John explained. "Oh. Man this is complicated. But Doctor, this isn't our universe. We aren't supposed to be here." Rose said. "But you are. The Vorlons get their prophecies directly from the ancient scrolls of the First Ones. One spoke of the Master Of Time and the Bad Wolf coming in the time of raging Shadows." Delenn stated. Suddenly, alarms blared. Red lights started flashing and John groaned. "Oh great, not now!" He hissed. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. "We aren't just dealing with the Shadows. We are dealing with Earth as well. We declared independence and Clark wants to take the station back, and he's attacking right now." John hissed. "Come on!" He signaled for them to follow and the four ran to the command deck.

**And ill eve updating this A LOT. What's better than writing a fanfic with my two favorite Sci-Fi shows? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: chapter 2! And yeah, most of it will be me taking random bits from different episodes and stuffing them with my parts.**

Ch. 2

The Doctor whistled as he stared out the command deck's window. "Not a bad view, hmm? Well, until you see those coming at you." He pointed to the Earth advanced destroyers. "Oh hell..." Said a familiar voice. "We knew that Earth got their hands on a Shadow vessel but they adapted their technology so quickly!" Susan exclaimed. "Fire up all defense systems, launch alpha and beta squads and close blast doors!" John commanded. "We are in one hell of a situation here. If they acquired Shadow technology, then they will be harder to kill off." Susan told Rose and The Doctor. "Get me a comm link with the Alexander and the Churchill!" John ordered. "You two have them ready? We're gonna need your help against these things." John asked. "Yes captain. Ready on your mark." They both answered and the comm ended. "Susan, go and get Rose and The Doctor somewhere safer." "Now hold on, Rose and I have been in tons of danger before, and do we look dead?" The Doctor argued. "That's an order!" John hissed. Rose nodded. "Doctor, just listen to him. Please?" She pouted, and The Doctor groaned but went along with Susan. "Just one question, how big is this station?" Rose asked as they walked behind Susan. "Five miles long exactly." She replied. Susan led them to a wide corridor, where small beds were lined up. "This is what we do when there is great dangers attacking. It's best to stay in the middle of the station to avoid any breaching pods." Susan explained. "Commander Ivonova!" A voice called. Susan groaned. "Yes, Londo?" She turned to face him. "Londo Mollari, Centauri." Rose said. "Stop scanning people!" The Doctor hissed, and Susan froze. "May I talk to Rose alone for a minute...?" She asked and dragged Rose off to the side. "Are you scanning people silently?" She whispered. "It feels like it." Rose answered. "Then you might want to stop that. You must be a Telepath, and a strong one at that. Psy Corp. would want someone as strong as you..." Susan trailed off. "Don't scan ANYONE, okay? Just don't." And the two walked back to where The Doctor and Londo were. What worried the girls was both of them were laughing their heads off. "Don't ever listen to what Londo has to say, my advice." Susan whispered to Rose. "Oh, and if you run into G' Kar, make sure to avoid him. Narns are very strange, at least to me. My race and Narns have a history of war together!" Londo spoke through his hearty laughter. Susan's link beeped. "Susan, go." She said. "Susan, get over to the command deck NOW! We just lost the Churchill!" John's voice could clearly be heard as the station shook from constant attacks. "On my way!" Susan said. "Sorry, but you have to stay with Londo this time." She said and rushed off.

Rose and Londo were having a conversation where both were speaking a mile a minute. The Doctor, on the other hand, was listening to the sounds of the battle. It reminded him of the Time War. "AHA!" He heard Rose exclaim. "What? What is it?" He asked her. "Londo told me everything he knew about the Shadows, because some of his race works with them. He says the Shadow vessels are weak against telepathic interference!" Rose exclaimed. "The TARDIS is highly telepathic, we could use her!" The Doctor pointed out. "Exactly! Maybe we can fight in this war like the prophecy that Delenn told us says!" They both grinned. "And there will be lots of danger!"

**Reviews if possible will be helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: lol, this chapter's a bit all over the place. But it ends with an OMG moment. Well, if you've watched Babylon 5, you would understand.**

Ch. 3

John racked his brain for any possible attack strategies that might work against the Earth/Shadow advanced destroyers. They were getting pounded, what with the breaching pods entering the station and losing the Churchill. Susan looked at him. "Captain, what are we to do? There are thousands of innocent people on this station, and if this keeps up we will be destroyed!" She whimpered. "Activate time-on target. We can't lose this battle!" John said. "Time-on target, people!" Susan ordered. At that same second, Delenn came bolting into the command deck. "John!" She called. "Delenn it is not safe for you here!" John hissed. "All of beta squadron has been destroyed!" Susan shouted. "Dammit! Then launch Zeta squadron!" John hissed and turned back to Delenn. "John, you have to send it out to fight. It is best against Shadow technology!" Delenn pleaded. "Delenn, it is the only one in existence, it cannot risk being destroyed!" An explosion shook the command deck, knocking Susan, John and Delenn off their feet. "I don't think we have much of a choice here, John! We will be destroyed soon enough!" Delenn pleaded. John sighed in defeat. "Fine. Susan, get a comm link to Marcus. It's time for the Whitestar to join the battle."

The Doctor and Rose had left Londo in the shelter area and were heading to docking bay 5, where the TARDIS was. But there plans were thwarted when they found that docking bay 5 had been breached and their was gunfights in the area. The Doctor wanted Rose safe, so he decided to stay out of the battle. But he knew something was wrong as Rose kept walking towards the battle. "Rose, what are you doing?!" He screeched at her. "This battle will end." Rose said, turning to face him. The Doctor reeled back. Rose wasn't Rose. Bad Wolf had surfaced once again. Bad Wolf lifted its hand and all if the enemies' weapons melted into golden dust. Seeing that they were defenseless, they all out their hands up. The two of them spotted the TARDIS, who's doors were wide open, persuading Bad Wolf to come back to her. And that's what Bad Wolf did, shutting her doors behind Bad Wolf. "Hey!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS disappeared in front of him.

The Whitestar was also getting pounded in the battle, managing to take out one if the four remaining destroyers. John groaned. "We are going to die. Unless some supernatural thin happens, we are all dead." He hissed. Susan pointed through the destroyed blast door that had been blocking the window. "You mean like that?" She asked. John looked out the window and gaped. All the destroyers were dissolving into a golden dust, like they were being torn apart by some powerful force. The Bad Wolf. John gasped. "That was Rose." He said to Susan. "_ROSE_ did that?!" Susan asked him. "Delenn said the Master Of Time and the Bad Wolf. The Doctor is a time lord, so he obviously is the Master of Time. Who else could be the Bad Wolf but Rose?" He explained. "But even so, how could the Bad Wolf do this?" Susan asked, perplexed. "Because Bad Wolf can see everything... The whole of time and space itself. That is enough to know how to split every atom of those ships' existence." John commented. "Okay, but tell me, why the blue box is flying out in open space?" Susan asked. "TARDIS." John said. "What?" "It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a ship, commander. It's a time travel device as well." John said. "Okay, one last question. Why do you know all this?" Susan asked. Then she gasped as John replied.

"Because Kosh knows."

**Dun Dun Dun! XD yes I had to use Bad Wolf. I was setting it from the last chapter. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: chapter four. I'm not gonna talk much cuz it's late.**

Ch. 4

Rose staggered out of the TARDIS and passed out. She fell to the ground but The Doctor caught her before the impact. "Rose!" He whimpered. John and Susan ran to them. John had a gash on his forehead where the railing had hit him, and Susan was limping. "Looks like we all need to go and see Doctor Franklin." John commented. The Doctor nodded and gathered Rose into his arms. "The mental strain of dissolving the ships must've drained her energy, it's why she just passed out like that. She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep." Stephen Franklin said when they all arrived at medical bay 1. All the medical bays were highly crowded, but this one was closest. "John, you need to get stitches for that gash." Stephen said. "Susan, you we need to scan your leg to see if it has any fractures or breaks. You three are free to go." Stephen said. The Doctor picked Rose back up and walked out of the medical bay. "Well, it looks like Rose and I will be staying for awhile. I guess we will need living quarters." He said to John. "Oh, right. Ill get you two one." He said and leaded The Doctor to a room on Green 2. "Sort of cramped, but at least it fits two people instead of just one." John said and left. The Doctor looked at the two beds and decided Rose's would be the left one. He sat her down in it and tucked her in. After all, Doctor Franklin had said she only needed to rest. Unsure of where he would put the TARDIS, he paced and thought. He found a spot in the room and decided it would be a good spot. So he retrieved the TARDIS and moved it into their quarters. He stepped out and saw Rose was still asleep, so he moved quieter. He jumped a bit when the comm system behind him started to beep. "Comm received from Captain Sheridan." The thing said. "Put it through." The Doctor said. "Doctor, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for two hours!" John said over the link. The Doctor sucked in air. "Yeah, sorry. I was moving the TARDIS and I guess I was a bit off about timing.." He trailed off. "Well, whatever. I just wanted to know if Rose is okay, nothing unusual." John said. "No, for all I know she's been asleep. Why?" The Doctor questioned. "Being in contact physically or mentally can change a person. In a bad way. Sometimes their personality will be replaced completely. I don't want the Shadows and Daleks getting ahold of the Bad Wolf, or we will all end up in hell." John said and the comm ended. The Doctor let out the same breath. Nothing was wrong with his Rose, she was too strong for that. But what the Doctor didn't see was Rose opened her eyes for a split second, and her eyes were solid black- the sign of Shadows.

John headed back to Medical Bay 1 to meet Susan- and found her on crutches. "That bad, huh?" He commented. Susan groaned. "This is worse when I was tackled by those color crazy Drazi." Susan complained. John nodded. "I remember myself leaving you to handle that." He joked. "Shut up. But how's Rose?" Susan asked. "I asked The Doctor, but he didn't know. He said she was still sleeping." He reported. "Alright, I just hope the Shadows didn't slip into her mind." Susan said, and the two walked back to the command deck. They passed by so many destroyed parts of the station. "So much damage... This will take months to repair. It's gonna take so long to be at full strength, we could be attacked any minute again." John groaned. Susan sighed. "It's always like this, John. The problems always follow us." She spoke. "Yeah, I guess you are right." He sighed. Susan couldn't take the nagging anymore; she had to ask. "Captain?" She piped up. "Yes?" "What exactly did you mean by Kosh knows?"

"Because he does know."

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: so sorry I didn't update this for awhile, I had WB fever. So here's chapter Five!**

Ch. 5

The Doctor kept pacing, thinking about what John said, how Rose could be taken by the Shadows. That scared him, because losing Rose was like dying to him. He shook his head, this was ridiculous! Rose was totally fine, just needed some rest. He decided, just in case, to stay with Rose for awhile.

John walked the corridors when he found Delenn. "Morning ambassador." He said keeping pace with her. "Captain." She said in return. "How is your day?" Delenn asked. "For the moment, blissfully quiet. Clark is having trouble tying things down back home, so we aren't on his top list of priorities right now." John said. "And the resistance?" She asked. "Gathering their forces." He replied simply. "Delenn, do you know that every time I've seen you lately, we've been in the middle of a crisis? A revolution?" He threw up his arms for emphasis. "I mean it's been months since its been this quiet, it won't last-never does." John continued. "So while its here... I'd like to see you tonight." He said. Delenn laughed. "Are you not seeing me now? I mean, unless I have become translucent or, insubstantial and no one has thought to tell me until now." She said. "Lets just say I'd like to see you in a different light. Candle light, for instance. Over dinner?" John asked. "Tonight?" "Well tomorrow we might be involved with another crisis, so all we have is now." He said. "You know, we humans have a saying. Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die." He quoted. Delenn laughed. "Humans can be depressing people." "Only if we get turned down for dinner." He said smugly. Delenn smiled. "Well we can't have that, now can we?" She said and walked away. John looked after her and smiled. She had said yes.

The Doctor had been positively bored while waiting for Rose, but it all payed off two hours later when she woke up. He had been ecstatic, because he had been so worried she might not wake up. "I'm fine, Doctor! Honestly!" Rose said, then groaning as he shook his head. "John said you might be unconsciously holding a Shadow in your head, and it might take control of you. I don't want that, so let me scan you!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver ad promptly scan her head before she could protest. "Doctor!" She whined. He looked at the results. "Good. It seems you are fine, Rose." Rose sighed. "I just said that." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm starving." She stated. The Doctor grinned. "Know any places here? Because I don't." He said. "There's a place at down below, they make beef burgers. Not that I believe that the meat they use is beef, but..." The Doctor laughed. "Look at us, in a different universe and you know everything already!" He complained. "That's nowhere near fair, because now I'm the clueless human and you're the know-it-all TimeLord!" Rose laughed. "I like the sound of that~!" And so they went to pick up something to eat.

"I hope that's the right kind of table." John told Delenn. "I don't do much entertainment here, I usually grab a bite to eat on my way in." He finished. "It's fine. I didn't come for the decor." Delenn replied. "Well I hope you didn't come for the cuisine either because unlike Mr. Garabaldi, I am not exactly a gourmet cook!" He joked and they both laughed. "But what I lack in finesse, I make up in portion." He said and pulled the top of the dish. Delenn covered her mouth with her hands. "Flarn. You learned how to make Flarn?" She asked. "Well after I tried it at your place I found that I quite liked it." He replied with a grin. "Oh. It may need some salt..." He trailed off. "Stop worrying, lets sit and eat." Delenn said. As that's what they did.

**Its a bit unexciting, but deal. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: SOOOO sorry for not updating for a bit, I had art camp this week. It's a bit hard to write and paint or whatever at the same time.**

Ch. 6

Rose had passed on pretty much every place they had stopped for a potential place to eat. But eventually Rose had found a fruit cart owned by a Drazi. Using the credit card The Doctor had given her, she bought herself a nice fruit salad. As she was making her way back to their quarters when she suddenly lost consciousness. Her eyes turned solid black, and she turned around to head in the other direction, chirping out noises which was the Shadow language. Three Shadows faded into existence, they had turned their cloaking devices off. They chirped in response. Rose chirped and nodded. The shadows faded again and Rose turned back to Rose. "Wha? How'd I get here? Odd.." She headed back to their quarters again, making sure she wouldn't get lost again. The Doctor met her at the door. "How far did you go for food, Rose? Blimey you've been gone for an hour!" He complained. "Sorry...got lost." She said. "How did you get lost when you know everything about this station?" He asked, perplexed. "Got lost..." Rose said again. "Okay...?" The Doctor said. Rose was acting weird. Rose set out her fruit salad. "I'm starving, aren't you?" She asked him, pouting. He grinned. "Course, lets eat."

John forked over Delenn a plateful of Flarn and gave himself his share. Delenn ate a forkful, and almost gagged. It tasted TERRIBLE. She decided not to tell him that and just power through the dish. After all, she loved John, even though she hasn't told him yet. John started rambling on about his stories and Delenn zoned out listening to them. They sounded fun but horrifying. "You really did like it!" John said sounding pleased as Delenn snapped back to reality. He handed her another serving just as his link beeped and a security announcement played. "Attention to all personnel there is an assault in process, I repeat assault in process, Green 2." It spoke. "That's one level down..next to Londo's and The Doctor and Rose's quarters.. Ill be right back!" John jumped up and rushed out of his quarters. He went down the elevator and knocked over a Narn attacking Londo's assistant, Vir Cotto and some Centauri woman with him. The Narn got back up and slashed his arm, cutting his shirt and the skin on his arm. "Ah!" He hissed in pain, then punched the Narn with his other arm.

The Doctor looked up from his meal when he heard the fighting outside. "Rose, stay here I need to see something." He said and rushed out to find the Narn kicking John to the floor. "What is going- ow!" The Doctor said as the Narn whirled and slashed his face, making it bleed. He was kicked to the floor as well, just when security came. "Put it down! Now!" Zack shouted. "Natsa Shan' Kar!" The Narn hissed ad raised the knife to stab at Vir. Zack shot his PPG at the Narn at hit him square in the chest, knocking the Narn into the wall and he slumped to the floor, dead. Zack checked for a pulse, but there was none. John got up and Zack shook his head. John nodded, and headed off to medical bay 1 again. The Doctor headed back to Rose, his cheek burning. He entered and when Rose saw his face she promptly freaked out. "What happened to you?!" She shouted at him, rushing off to get a damp cloth. "I was helping John in a security problem..." The Doctor mumbled and Rose pushed him onto the couch, where she sat next to him. "Sit still." She ordered and gently dabbed his wound with the wet cloth. "Ah!" The Doctor hissed as it stung. "Shh, relax. It would sting worse it I don't clean it." Rose ordered. The Doctor fell still again and Rose gently stroked his wound over and over with the cloth to clean it. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you get into trouble!" Rose scolded. The Doctor sighed. "And you're saying this to me, miss I got lost and went all Bad Wolf when I was alone?" He countered. "That has nothing to do with this." Rose huffed, successfully cleaning the wound. "Done. Now don't talk at all, if that's possible for you." Rose said. "But- ow!" The Doctor started. Rose placed a finger on his lips. "Shh." She kissed his forehead, and that shut him up well. "It's not time for you to play hero yet. Leave the personnel take care of security matters themselves, okay?" She said softly. The Doctor nodded, still a bit startled by the kiss given so casually by Rose. She smiled. "Good. Now if you don't mind, I finished eating and you have to wait awhile. So I'm going to take a shower. Ill be a bit." She got up and left the room. The Doctor rubbed his injured cheek softly. What had that Narn said, Nasta Shan' Kar? What did that even mean? It was probably in Narn language, considering the TARDIS had yet to learn the new race languages. Before Rose disappeared into the bathroom, The Doctor thought he heard something chirp. He frowned, because there was certainly no birds on the station. And he, the TARDIS and Rose were the only ones in the quarters.

**I think it is important to section out that Rose DOES have a Shadow in her head. Anyway, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: so after some serious WB Syndrome, I finally finish chapter 7. Enjoy.**

Ch. 7

The Doctor was reading all about this universe he and Rose had gotten stuck in. Apparently, this station was built five times, but the first four had either been destroyed or had disappeared. "Interesting." He mumbled. Rose opened the glass doors that separated the living room and the bedroom. She was wearing pajamas, and she looked rather annoyed. "I thought I told you not to speak. I guess you couldn't keep your mouth shut even if you tried." She grumbled. "Hey, it was about time I learned about this universe, and some of these thing fascinate me." The Doctor shot back. "Yeah, but who was a wound on their cheek?" Rose countered. The Doctor groaned. Rose knew she won, so she disappeared back into the bedroom. The quarters was nice and all, but she kinda missed her room in the TARDIS. However, she wast going to be disrespectful. The Captain had given them this quarters, and usually you had to call in to warn them about them coming to the station, just so they could save a room for you. Rose took a look at The Doctor through the glass door. Something told her that he would be there for hours, so she turned off her lamp and crawled into bed.

John groaned into his hands. Being Captain of Babylon 5 was brutal, mostly because there was almost no time to sleep. Ever. And no sleep is bad for humans. Not to mention days were cramped with meetings and other problems. It gave John no time to eat right, get any sleep, and no time to relax. But that was all normal for John Sheridan, because his experience with the Earth Minbari War got him used to that. What really hit him hard was when he almost died fighting off the Blackstar. And yet, now he was in love with a Minbari, and he had control over the Whitestar, a half Vorlon half Minbari starship. John chuckled to himself. His whole life had turned around after achieving captain status of the station. Now he felt drawn to it; somewhat like The Doctor to his TARDIS, it was him to his Babylon 5. Kosh had once told him something before he died; if you enter a corridor and listen hard enough, you can hear the whispers of people that have come and gone. John sighed, it was late. He set down all the papers that littered his desk and left for his quarters. He could finish the work later.

Susan checked the time; 3:00 AM. John's probably pulling another all-night work again, she thought. As his friend, she worried for him sometimes. He always seemed so stressed over the Shadow War, he almost never left the war room anymore. Delenn's tried to get him to understand that the war wasn't his burden alone, but it was all of their burdens. Susan sighed. Babylon 5 was the last best hope for peace. It failed. Now it's turned into a war station. She knew that the only way to save Babylon 5 was to end the Shadow War with Babylon 5 victorious.

The Doctor indeed had been absorbed in reading for quite some time; until he heard Rose cry out in her sleep. He got up and creeped to the glass door and opened it softly. Rose was having a nightmare; and it really must've scared her because her face was covered in a sheet of sweat, and it looked like she was struggling against something. Little did he know she was being pinned down by a Shadow in a reality dream state. She fought against it, but it was too strong. Then a Dalek came into her view, and she softly whimpered in fear. "Exterminate!" It screamed and shot her, and she bolted upright, screaming. Instantly The Doctor embraced her. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you, Rose. It's alright." He soothed. Rose was still panting when she returned the embrace, feeling safer in his arms. "M sorry if I startled you, Doctor." She mumbled. The Doctor started whispering a comforting song that had been sung to him. It was all in Gallifreyn, but Rose didn't seem to mind. She slowly drifted back to sleep without another word. The Doctor worried for Rose, so he stayed put. That and the fact she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly at the sleeping Rose, but the smile quickly faded as a thought crossed his mind.

Could he be in love with Rose?

**Nnnn, it's still a bit boring right now, but sit tight for chapter 8 will have something Exciting... Hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 everyone! ^^ at least this story flows of my fingers easily.**

Ch. 8

All Rose remembered from the nightmare scene was The Doctor's soothing voice singing to her in Gallifreyn. She didn't have anymore nightmares after that. What also lulled Rose to sleep that night was the slow creak of Babylon 5 slowly spinning like it did. The only way to tell it was night was by the star Epsilon 3 orbited. And Babylon 5 was like Epsilon 3's moon. So when it faded behind the planet, it technically was night. She had woken up in his arms that morning. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Rose yawned and asked: "computer, what time is it?" The computer beeped and responded with: "it is 0700 AM, Earth Time." The Doctor opened his eyes at the voice. "Hey Rose." He whispered. He paused before asking: "Do...you remember anything from the nightmare you had last night?" Rose looked at him, too embarrassed to say she only remembered the sound of his voice singing the Gallfreyn lullaby to her, so she shook her head instead. "No, I don't remember anything..." She mumbled sleepily. "Well the Captain wants us at a war room meeting at 0830, so you might want to get dressed." The Doctor said. Rose nodded.

John was waiting with G' Kar, Delenn, Michael and Susan when The Doctor an Rose came. "As some of you may know, we now have The Oncoming Storm (Don't kill me but i KNOW i called The Doctor the 'Master Of Time' in Ch. 1, but im throwing that out.) and The Bad Wolf on our side as stated in Kosh's prophecy. But now we also must deal with an alien race from their universe, known as the Daleks. The Daleks have teamed up with the Shadows and it will take everything we've got to stop them. That means we must obtain the faith of the other races so they will fight along with us to save our galaxy." John said to everyone in the room. "We cannot afford any losses or mistakes in this war now, or we may end up losing. We all will have to work hard. Now, Michael, you had some information to share?" John said passing it on to Garabaldi. His face lit up with a kind of glee, as he whacked a book with his hand. "I've got it, it's all in here!" He said. G' Kar flinched with every time Michael smacked the book. "Please do not thump the book of G' Quan, it is disrespectful." He said worriedly. Michael ignored him and continued. "This book states that the last Narn Telepaths had gathered to drive the Shadows off of their planet. But why the Telepaths? That leave the question of are the Shadow vessels weak against Telepathic attacks, such as jamming their systems? The vessels are made of organic technology." He said. "A good question, Michael. But Lyta is on the Vorlon home world mourning Kosh's death, we have no other Telepaths." John said. Rose quietly stepped up. "Actually, there is..me. I think I can control Bad Wolf long enough to test it out." She spoke softly. The Doctor looked at her worriedly. The last thing he wanted was Rose hurt, or even killed. He just found out he loves her, he didn't want to lose her. "Thank you for volunteering Rose. We will leave in 14 hours on the Whitestar, take your time to get ready." John said and the meeting ended.

The Doctor said nothing as they walked back to their quarters. "Alright, I know you're upset with me, so spill it." Rose said breaking the silence. The Doctor snapped. "Why would you volunteer, Rose? You could be hurt or worse, it might not work and the Whitestar is destroyed!" He said. Rose blinked. "Doctor, we are meant to be here. If I have to sacrifice my life to save thousands of others, then I will. Even if I have to die for no one." Rose said bluntly. The Doctor was taken aback. "Why Rose? Don't you love traveling with me? What about your Mother and Mickey! I don't want to come back alone and tell them I couldn't stop you from sacrificing yourself for no one!" He said hurt. Rose's expression softened. "Of course I love traveling with you, Doctor. But we don't know what will come next, so I'm just stating that fact now." She explained. The Doctor said nothing after that, and the rest of the walk was cloaked in silence.

**whatcha think? Reviews will help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay a chapter with some ACTION IN IT! XD so happy cuz this is my prized story to me~ reviews would be nice!**

Ch. 9

Rose was on her bed, practicing trying to control Bad Wolf for telepathic abilities that were controlled, not out of whack. She kept concentrating real hard, but nothing. She sighed; she knew why she couldn't focus hard enough. She was thinking about what The Doctor said. He seemed REALLY upset about her decision. And what she had said didn't help the fact either. She had hurt him. Rose groaned. She couldn't apologize for saying the truth! Could she? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't! Like he needed a bigger ego. Rose growled and focused on moving a penny, to which she managed to fling across the room and embed in the wall with only her mind. Rose gaped. "Well I know I can do that..." She mumbled, focusing on creeping into the comm system and turning it off. She focused real hard, and a couple minutes later a 'hey!' Was heard from the other room. The Doctor shoved the glass door aside and growled at Rose. "Can't you do that on something else?" He snapped. Rose grinned sheepishly, shaking her head. "Unless you have something I could turn on and off, not really, no." She mumbled. The comm system beeped, voicing that there was an incoming call from the captain. "Put it through!" Rose yelled, bolting to the main part of the quarters. John appeared on the screen. "Rose, it's time. Come to docking bay 7 so we can take the shuttle to the Whitestar." He said, then the screen went black. Rose looked at The Doctor. 'See you later, Doctor.' Rose said in his mind, then she disappeared out the door.

Rose and John sat in the shuttle while it flew over to the Whitestar. John cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, you and The Doctor, are you guys..?" He asked. Rose snapped her head up and blushed a shade of pink. "N-no, we aren't.." She stuttered. John's face showed amusement. "But you love him, don't you?" He asked quietly. Rose blushed a crimson color now. "Yes..but he's a Time-Lord, the last. He doesn't get too attached to anyone, because he knows he will lose them and he'll be alone again...always." She said sadly. John nodded. "It must be terrible." He said, sighing. Rose nodded. "I can't imagine how many times he's lost someone he loved..." Rose almost choked on the words. John looked at her. "I couldn't even relate to him. Even if I have lost my wife." John said huskily. Rose gaped. "I'm so sorry..." She said. "It's okay...I have Delenn now, I've moved on." He said. Rose gave a small smile. "That's good then." She said cheerfully. John nodded with a small smile too, and looked out the small window as they neared the Whitestar.

Rose took a nervous breath as they exited hyperspace, into the sector they were drawing the Shadows to. John looked at her, wondering if he should call this off. She was only 19 for goodness sakes, if this failed they could all get killed. And Rose had The Doctor, surely he wouldn't be able to stand losing Rose. "Captain, I'm picking up one Shadow vessel." Lennier called. Too late to call it off. "Alright Rose, this is your only chance." John said firmly. Rose nodded, took a deep breath, and focused. It was AWFUL. An ear-piercing shriek ripped across Rose's consciousness, and sixteen orange glowing eyes appeared in her vision. Soon another sixteen eyes appeared and the shriek sounded again. Rose broke her focus and staggered, being caught be John before she fell. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine, I have to try again..." She slurred, dazed from the first attempt. "Captain, the vessel has spotted us. We cannot flee without being destroyed." Lennier called. "You can do this, Rose." John encouraged. Rose stood up and tried again. The same thing was what she saw, only this time she could see the inside of the ship. She quickly jammed all the controls. One of the group of 16 eyes screamed at her, and to John and Lennier it was HER that was screaming. "Lennier, FIRE!" John hissed. Soon the Shadow vessel was destroyed, and Rose felt like something was ripped from her mind, and she fell to the floor of the Whitestar, unconscious. "Back to Babylon 5, NOW!" John roared at the sight of Rose fall. Lennier quickly told the crew and they turned tail back to Babylon 5.

The Doctor paced in docking bay 7 as the shuttle came back. The ship was still intact, that he was grateful for. But his grateful news vanished at the sight of Rose limp in John's arms. The Doctor bolted over, looking positively worried. "What happened? Is she okay?!" He asked frantically. John shrugged. "I don't know, something must've happened during the test. She's still alive, though." The Doctor let out a shaky breath. Rose suddenly mumbled something. "What'd she say?" John asked. The Doctor listened closer. "Doctor...Doctor..." Rose repeated over and over again. "I'm here." The Doctor mumbled to her soothingly. He gave a look at John saying, 'give her to me.' John nodded and plopped Rose down into The Doctor's outstretched arms. He held her close to his chest. "Med Bay?" He asked. John nodded. "Med Bay." The Doctor walked alongside John to the Med Bay, getting looks of horror at the sight of them. "So what happened to her?" The Doctor asked. He HAD to know. "Well, she was trying the first time and failed; I could see she was already dazed but she refused to give up. Then second time the Shadow vessel was jammed but once we destroyed it, Rose get a really ear-piercing shriek and just fell unconscious." John said. The Doctor nodded slowly. "Lets let Stephen figure out what happened..." He mumbled.

**is it shortness? Sorry rushed for time XD WAIT IM BABYBLUETARDIS I OWN TIME!**


End file.
